Every Other Weekend
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Songfic, oneshot. To the song Every Other Weekend. What happens when Edward and Bella break up after Bella gets changed?


A/N: Another songfic. This time its to Every Other Weekend, by Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney. Yes it is a country song, deal with it. I personally enjoy country music. And I'll put who's singing which part as the song goes on.

Summary: Edward and Bella got marred but ended up getting divorced. This is what goes on between them and Renesme after the divorce.

* * *

**BPOV**

(Reba)_ Every other Friday  
It's toys and clothes and backpacks  
Is everybody in?  
Ok lets go see dad.  
Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses there are always sad  
We trade a couple words and looks and kids again  
Every other weekend._

Time to take Renesme to Edward again. Same time. Same place. It's become routine now, but it's still never fun. Edward changed me just after we got married, but even then we didn't work out. Something just didn't feel right, I don't know what though. Renesme had almost finished growing by then, but it still took a toll on her, even though she won't say it.

* * *

**EPOV**

(Kenny) _Every other weekend  
Very few exceptions  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms  
It's movies on the sofa  
Grilled cheese with the crust cut off  
"But thats not the way mom makes it daddy" breaks my heart  
I miss everything I had with her again  
Every other weekend_

It's been over a year of this. Renesme could probably move between the houses herself, but she did ask that we do things this way. As strange as it may sound, I miss Bella. I miss everything, even the few fights we had. But since Renesme said we had to meet like this so she could switch out I still get to see Bella, even if its only for a few minutes.

* * *

**BPOV**

(Kenny) _I can't tell her I love her  
_(Reba) _I can't tell him I love him  
_(Kenny) _Cause theres to many questions  
_(Both) _And ears in the car  
_(Reba) _So I don't tell him I miss him  
_(Kenny) _So I don't tell her I need her  
_(Both)_ S/He's over me, that's where we are  
_(Reba) _So we're as close as we might ever be  
_(Both) _Every other weekend_

I miss him so much. I still love him, but he probably doesn't even want to see me anymore. Sometimes I wish I could say something to him, but Renesme would heard, and I don't want to get her hopes up. He would probably leave again though, I'm positive the only reason he shows up now is because of Renesme. After a year I should be over him, but I can't let him go like that, I need to see him, even if its only this way.

(Reba)_ Every other Saturday  
First thing in the mornin'  
I turn on the TV to make the quiet go away  
I know why, but I don't know why  
We ever let this happen  
Filling for forever, was a big mistake  
There's so much not to do, and all day not to do it in  
Every other weekend_

We had forever, Edward and I are both vampires, we had eternity. Even Renesme had forever, she just didn't have the sparkle that came with being a full vampire. He was mine and I was his, we loved each other.

* * *

**EPOV**

(Kenny)_ Every other Sunday  
I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother in the parking lot  
We don't touch  
We don't talk much  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
Then she drives away with ever peice of heart I've got  
I reconcieve myself we did the right thing  
Every other weekend._

It was the right thing. . . I keep trying to fool myself. I know that it wasn't the right thing, I should have never asked for the divorce. But even then I'm pretty sure she thinks this is better. She probably wishes she didn't have to see me on the weekend. Watching Bella drive away with Renesme was painful. The love of my existence, and my own daughter leaving again. I wish they would stay, I still need them.

(Kenny) _So I can't tell her I love her  
_(Reba) _I can't tell him I love him  
_(Kenny) _Cause there's to many questions  
_(Both) _And ears in the car  
_(Reba) _So I don't tell him I love him  
_(Kenny)_ I don't tell her I need her  
_(Both) _S/he's over me, thats where we are  
_(Kenny)_ So we're as close as we might ever be  
_(Both) _Every other weekend_

At the parking lot again. Bella looks beautiful, I wish I could tell her everything. Sometimes I think she feels the same, but then reality sets in, and we drive away again.

* * *

**Both POV**

(Kenny) _For fifteen minutes we're a family again_

I love these few minutes. The time when all three of us are together, but I wish it was more permanent then this.

(Reba)_ God I wish that he was still with me again  
_(Both) _Every other weekend._

_

* * *

_

A/N: This is one of my favorite songs. Don't any of you ever wonder what would happen if Edward and Bella did get divorced?


End file.
